Angels as Ghosts
by LadyGraceC
Summary: Fashioned after "A Christmas Carole" with a twist for the ghosts characters. Marked as T for minor language


A/N: First, please forgive me. This story came to me one night while after reading another fanfiction. I know that this portrayal of Kyoya is way OOC. I also took liberties with the characters personalities of both Tamaki's mother and Haruhi's mother Kotoko. Please bear with me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ouran High School Host Club" or any of the characters in this wonderful manga/anime in any way. The only thing that I can lay claim to is the creation of Sakura and Yuki.**

Kyoya sat down with a thud. What were they going to do? Did Tamaki really intend to quit? There were a million other questions running through his head, but most centered on Tamaki. _Damn him! Why did he have to go to the main house now? If we don't see this club through until graduation, it would have been better to never start it in the first place. _As he drifted off to sleep, the last though running through his mind was, _If he's not going to see anything through to the end, why did he even bother coming to Japan? Everyone would have been better off never meeting the damn fool! I wish he wouldn't have ever moved here! _

Kyoya woke an hour later to find beautiful music wafting over from the piano. Normally not one to wake easily, he begrudgingly made his way to see who had interrupted his precious sleep. He found a vision of loveliness that he did not recognize but was hauntingly familiar seated at his piano. "I see that you've chosen to grace me with your presence. I wondered how long I would have to wait. We haven't got all night, so let me ask you this before we begin... Are you sure that the wish you want to make on your guardian angel's star is a wish to have your friend not come into your life?" she queried in a singsong voice.

"What? How did you get in here? Who are you? And what do you mean?" Kyoya was truly puzzled by the woman's appearance despite all the Otori security in place.

She stood up and gracefully glided over to the confused young man. "Call me Sakura, because my time here is as fleeting as the Sakura petal on the wind in spring. And you, my dear one," she touched is face gently, looking deeply into his eyes, "gazed at my star before reciting your wish. I am here to grant your wish... Provisionally until the first morning rays touch your pillow, by that time you must tell me if that truly is the wish that you desire. But for the time being, I must prepare you for tonight's events. As I cannot affect or change your wish, I must leave that up to my companions. You will be visited tonight by three others. Each will offer a glimpse into your wish that the other cannot. It is said that a different perspective on an issue brings to light new and different ways to deal with what arises. Again, since I cannot sway your opinion, I ask you to accept the visitors with open eyes and an open heart. The first will appear in exactly one hour." And with that, she walked straight through the picture window and up towards the night sky as if on some invisible elevator, and out of view.

Kyoya blinked and tried to shake his head clear. What had just happened? He turned to crawl back into bed, assuming that he had been dreaming and sleep-walking since he ended up standing beside the piano. The clock read shortly after midnight as he drifted back to sleep. It was a dreamless sleep that seemed way to short as he heard someone pounding loudly. _Which of the Otori private police is stupid enough to wake me at, _he glanced at the clock, _one in the morning?_

Sitting at his desk, reading his email on his phone, sat a striking lady wearing very professional business attire. She pounded her fist on the desk, laughing at his email. "Oh, your friend Tamaki really has some funny jokes he sends you. Oh but I bet you don't even bother reading them. Well, that aside, shall we get busy?" she asked as she stood and struck a "V for victory" pose.

"What do you have planned?" Kyoya asked, still in disbelief that these women had succeeded in getting past security.

"Ahh, yes, she said that you were the type to plan everything out six ways to Sunday. My girl really knows you pretty well, even if she doesn't quiet realize it yet. Oh well, she will learn in time, given the opportunity. But that aside, we've got places to go and people to see. Let's get a move on." Completely ignoring his questions, she grabbed his hand as the room began to swirl around him. Kyoya closed his eyes to the dizzying view until he heard her voice tell him that they had arrived.

Kyoya opened his eyes to find themselves standing on the Ouran High School premises looking directly at a young couple. The young girl was obviously confessing to the junior high student, who happened to be one of the Hitachiin twins. "Did you hear that Koru, she doesn't care which one of us it is," he called out to the other twin hidden from the girl behind some shrubs.

Kyoya sighed. He remembered how the twins took quiet some time before they became popular at the host club, due to their tricks. His 'travel companion' looked at him and said, "Yeah, since Tamaki isn't here to get them involved in the host club, I'll give you three guesses what they do after class every day." No sooner had she spoken those words than the twin's limo whisked they away. At the same time, everything in view whirled. Moments later, Kyoya found himself in the twin's bedroom. "That's right. Nothing! Every day they come home and lock themselves in their room. Without the host club, they never quite learned social skills involving anyone but each other. Even though Haruhi ended up in their classroom, they never spoke to her, so she never bothered to let them know that she could tell them apart." She let this info sink in for a moment. After a bit, she grabbed Kyoya's wrist as things began to whirl around him once more.

"So much to see in such a short time. Ahh here we go. Such strong young men... never giving into temptation," she stated as he once again opened his eyes. This time he found himself in the school's lunchroom, facing a very despondent pair of high school boys. One was refusing cake that was being offered, while the other watched with extreme sadness filling his eyes. Kyoya had not seen Huni-senpai refuse cake since he joined the host club. It was shocking to witness, but more disturbing was the look on Mori-senpai's face. _Why is Mori-senpai making that face? What has him so down? _ Kyoya wondered to himself. As if she heard his thoughts, his companion leaned in and whispered, "It's both figuratively and literally killing him to see Haninodzuka Mitsukuni deny his cute/sweet side. He doesn't know how to help his friend. Remember that it was Tamaki who convinced Haninodzuka to accept that side of himself. Morinodzuka doesn't know how to convince him that it's okay.

"So sad to see... But we must be moving on. Hmmm next up is... You." And with that, they whirled their way into a meeting held by Kyoya's father. "Of course my eldest son is the rightful heir, despite what you may have heard. My second and third sons will support their brother." All three Otori male offspring stand behind their father, silently. As Kyoya looks into the eyes of himself, he sees... Nothingness. No burning desire to out-do his brothers, no bid to take over by any means, only complacency. His stomach wrenches as he turns to his companion. Seeing where his gaze had been she asks, "Not a good look for you. I personally think you look better with a little spark in your eyes. But oh well. If this is going to end up as it stands, get used to that look. Now... Moving on. This next stop is going to take a moment longer, so hang on," she said as everything whirled around again. Closing his eye to avoid becoming nauseated and dizzy, it seemed like forever before he heard his companion say, "Okay."

Kyoya opened his eyes to unfamiliar settings surrounded by photos of his friend, but at a much younger age. Also present is the boy himself at middle school age, his father, and a woman that Kyoya recognized from his trip to Paris. "Please son, do this for your mother's sake. I can't do anything to help her if you are not willing to meet your grandmother's demands." The school's director is heard pleading with his son. Kyoya knows the background, and it turns his stomach to know how the head of the Suou family used Tamaki's mother's failing health against him.

The pair watch a while longer, as Suou tries to convince his son that his mother would receive the best care available if he would just agree to move to Japan. It began to wear on his nerves about the time that Kyoya's companion turned to him and said, "Just one more stop, if you don't mind. This one is part of the big picture, but I'm being a little self-indulgent. It's not really as necessary as the others have been, but..." and once again Kyoya closed his eyes to avoid dizziness.

When he opened his eyes this time, he found himself at Haruhi's home. Ranka was pestering her about school as she tried to do her homework. "Dad, there is NO place where I can work in silence. If I am going to keep my scholarship I need to study. Now go to work."

With that, he turned towards his wife's shrine and said, "Do you hear how your daughter talks to me?"

Kyoya turns toward Ranka as a tear runs down his companion's face. She gently caresses Ranka's face when Kyoya realizes that his companion and the picture on the shrine bear an amazing resemblance to one another. He hears her whisper, "Yes Ryoji, I hear her. You've done well, dear. She's remarkable. Everything a mother could hope for, considering what you've both been through without me here, love.

"Ahh, self-indulgent time over." And with a blink of the eye, Kyoya was back at home, in his bed as his first companion bid him farewell with a motherly kiss on the forehead.

Dreamless sleep once again falls over him, only to be awoken again. Piano music again wafting over him. And again, Kyoya makes his way to the piano. Playing it, is another lovely lady, who bears a strong resemblance to Tamaki's mother. "Hello. I hope you're ready as we haven't much time." And with a snap of her fingers, Kyoya again finds that he must close his eyes to avoid getting dizzy.

Upon opening his eyes, Kyoya finds himself gazing into the 2-a classroom at the school. There, he find the twins so engrossed in each other that they have managed to tune out everyone during breaks and do not speak to anyone else. Not far from them is a desk littered with nasty comments and rude drawings. Seated there is a familiar face with an unfamiliar look. Haruhi has a look that appears to be a mix of hate and fear, scowling as she takes out her book for class only to find it almost destroyed. "Again Fujioka?" comes the teacher's voice. "That's the fifth time in three weeks."

"May I go to the nurse's office, please?" comes such a weak and pitiful voice that Kyoya would have never recognized it as Haruhi if he had not witnessed her speak for himself. He followed her to the nurse and overhears her speak of dropping out.

"It's easy to forget how cruel teenagers can be to others not like themselves. And with no allies in the classroom... Or even the school, she is very much an outsider here. Without the host club to loan her a uniform, she never fit in," explained his current companion before he could even form a thought to ask why his vibrant young friend was in such a state. "And without the first few friends that she made because of the club as well as the twins, your introverted young friend never made any friends at all. The Hitachiin twins didn't come out of their own little world, which was a result of the club as well, so they were unable to accept her as a friend and thereby assist her with befriending others in class. So it boils down to this, a gifted young lady who is about to waste it all. So sad really.

"But time's a wasting, shall we go?" And again the view swirled and whirled around him. Kyoya opens his eyes to see the dojo where Huni-senpai and Mori-senpai are practicing. "This is the only time we can see these two together. With different courses at college, and no host club to visit together, it seems as if these two are drifting apart." Kyoya doesn't bother to ask, he simply can't get over how his gentle giant of a senpai has turned into a raging lunatic instead of the calculated warrior who won every battle when Kyoya knew him. Mori-senpai was careless with his defense and reckless with offense. Huni-senpai seemed harsher than normal. "That harshness that you're seeing is the norm now. Your friend has spent years avoiding cute and sweet, which requires strict discipline on his part... Something he now demands from everyone else as well. Funny, but it just doesn't look good on him. You expect to see him surrounded by puppies or..."

"Bunnies." Kyoya finished for her as they once again swirled and whirled around. His ears meet with the din of one of the school's libraries. As Kyoya opens his eyes he sees himself sitting with his laptop. It's not the sight that strikes him as wrong, but what he hears from others standing nearby. "... Did you hear the Otori Industries sold over half of its holdings?" "...I heard that even the arranged marriages couldn't pull them out of the troubles." "Well, I have never been a fan of Kyoya-san, but even I pity him for being forced to marry such a hateful girl." "I heard that she told her father to not let Kyoya-san take over any of the companies they hold, in order to make him work harder. Can you believe it?"

Those dead eyes were an undeniable giveaway. He knew, without a doubt, that the course that the 'him' that was looking at was not the course that he should be on. This three ring circus that he was forced to partake in could stop right now. He knew that if what he was viewing right now was to be, then it was wrong. That didn't stop the whirl-wind trip that he was being taken on though.

"I guess I don't need to add narrative here, right? As you can well see, you are on your path to… mediocrity. The spare child that is the back up plan in case something happens to one of your brothers. It's a shame that no one ever told you that you that there was another option. A different path that you could choose for yourself, right? But without that young friend to drive you crazy into a fit of rage, and open your eyes… this is what your destined to. Harsh, isn't it? Shall we proceed to the last stop?" And with that, they were off in the whirling and swirling again.

Kyoya heard piano music again, but the smell. What was that smell? He opened his eyes and found his blonde haired, normally hyperactive friend in a seedy bar playing piano for a few drunk patrons. Kyoya's companion laid her hands on the youth's shoulders as she whispered to herself, "He deserves better than this." One of the drunks stumbles over to the piano and slurs, "Hey kid, aren't you a little young to be in a tavern? Shouldn't you be in school or something?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to make a living. My mother is terminal, in the hospital, and I have to come up with money to pay the bill." No sooner had the words rolled out of his mouth, than Kyoya found himself being whisked to another location… a hospital. Tamaki's mother's room, to be exact. Kyoya wasn't a doctor, but he could tell that this woman would not make it much longer for one simple reason. Once a person gives up hope, as sick as she was, the end would come soon. Not due to whatever illness that she had, but due to her mindset.

It was too much for either of the traveling companions to bear, so as quick as she could manage, they returned to Kyoya's bedroom. Before she left, the companion looked Kyoya square in the eyes and said, "The present without the past as you know it, isn't really a present, is it?" as she turned and left. Pondering those confusing words, he crawled into bed for yet another attempt at sleep. Dreamless sleep fell over him for yet another short period of time before he felt a sharp poke on his shoulder.

He woke to find his worst nightmare had come to be his companion. The grim reaper said nothing but grabbed his hand and as before, the view whirled and swirled around him. As with his last stop with the last companion, he smelled distinct odors that told him that he was in a hospital. Opening his eyes, he thought he knew what to expect. He was dreadfully wrong. Not your friendly get sick, get well, leave kind of hospital for this trip. No, he found himself standing in the center of the psych ward patient lounge during visiting hours. Sitting at a table was not one, not two, not three, but four of his fellow host club members. Kyoya could not believe his eyes. Huni-senpai was dressed in his gi, apologizing to Mori-senpai for not having time to change before coming. All the while he eyed the identical pair dressed in hospital robes sitting across from Mori as spoke to Huni.

"I am pretty sure that they went to Ouran our last year there. Someone said that their family was pretty famous in the fashion industry, but I can't seem to get them to talk. They just sit there huddled together like monkeys huddled against the cold winter winds. There is a rumor going around that after their parents died, they escaped into their own little world and locked themselves away from reality and society. But you never know around here. Rumors run rampant. There was even a rumor that said that the reason that I didn't hang myself is because I was too tall."

"But Takeshi, that's almost true. You didn't hang yourself because when you kicked over the boxes Usa-chan from my Junior High school days fell out of the box and you climbed down to carefully put it back into the box. If it hadn't been for the noise, of the box being kicked over, you might have succeeded after you put Usa-chan back into the box. I gotta say that I am glad you made such a ruckus, though."

"Mitsukuni, why? I haven't been able to do anything for you since back then. I see you in pain, but I can't do anything about it. It's like…."

"Visiting hours are now over. Please make sure to stop at the front desk and sign out." The announcement over the hospital PA system interrupted the flow of conversation. Kyoya could tell that this seemed to be a sticking point in Mori-senpai's recovery. He couldn't get past the point that he could not do anything to help his best friend and cousin. As if to verify Kyoya's thoughts, he was suddenly dropped into the middle of a counseling session between Mori-senpai and his hospital therapist. No matter what was said, however, Mori could not seem to accept the fact that his best friend/ cousin was so unhappy, and there was nothing that Mori knew to do to remedy the situation. In this session that they were witness to, Huni had been asked to attend. Midway through the session, however, he stood to leave. "I have to get back to the dojo now. Without strict discipline from the master, one cannot expect the student to show discipline either. And with my dojo failing, I have no choice. I can't close it down for the day. I'm sorry Takashi. I hope you get better soon." And with that, he left.

As quickly as Huni left the therapy session, Kyoya and his companion left as well. He dizzied at the swirling around him. The dizziness this time was accompanied by nausea and a headache. Quickly Kyoya found the source of both problems. He steadied himself and opened his eyes once again to find himself surrounded by ill-prepared greasy food in a very loud diner. Confusion was instantly replaced with another sickening knot in his stomach as he recognized the harried waitress that passed him. It was Haruhi, and she looked old. Working as a waitress aged her quickly. Kyoya quickly learned from overheard conversations with her customers that she never got her law degree, or even graduated high school. He thought back to what he had witnessed earlier and remembered her talking about quitting school. The Haruhi that he knew would never do that, so what was so different with this version? It was then that he remembered her first day she walked into Music Room #3. She had been painfully shy and was looking for a quiet place to study. It has been the host club that drew her out of her shyness and gave her the will and courage to speak up. True enough, she had had no recognition of the difference between men and women, but when he first met her, he doubted that she would have stood up to either males or females. The trip to the beach where she confronted the hoodlums that were harassing their clients came only after her fellow hosts had begun bringing about a change in her… as she also brought about a change in them. A tear rolled down Kyoya's cheek as he unconsciously reached to hold her, maybe to comfort her for the pain he was feeling for her. However, before he could reach her it happened again.

Without a word, Kyoya's companion grabbed his wrist as the world yet again whirled around him. This time, when he opened his eyes, however he was truly shocked at what he saw. What more befitting place to travel to with the grim reaper, than to a grave yard. Standing there, in front of an unmarked grave, stood Tamaki. Or at least it looked like Tamaki to an extent. His eyes were darkened by bags from sleepless night, he skin rough and his cheeks hollowed from malnourishment. His clothes were tattered, and his shoes had holes in them. Worst of all was his voice. Scratchy and harsh, unlike the singsong voice he used while hosting, he cried as tears washed down his unwashed face. "Mother, why? Why? You just gave up the doctors said. Why? Wasn't I trying hard enough to earn the money to pay for your hospital? What was I doing wrong? What? Is this why you tried to send me away all those years ago? Did you really intend for me to go live with my father so that you could curl up and die?" He fell to his knees crying, as a stranger passed by.

"He's been here with that same line of questions to that same grave every day for three years now. Doesn't he have a home… or pride?" Kyoya wondered where someone would get off being so rude at such a solemn place. He fell to his knees next to his friend and cried along with him until he couldn't see anymore.

He wanted nothing more than to go home back to his cozy bed and forget everything he had seen this night. To see his friends in such despair and pain was too much. His wish was almost fulfilled, except for the fact that it wasn't the bed he was familiar with. He opened his eyes to see a crumpled figure hunched over a pile of papers on a desk. The bed in question was a single bed, much smaller than Kyoya was accustomed to, in the corner of the room. A man stood in front of the desk with a stack of papers in his hand as well. "Otori-san, wouldn't it be easier if you just sign the divorce papers. Your wife wants nothing to do with you anymore; she has banned you from ever entering the premises of your old home. And furthermore, she as sold off the last of the remaining holdings in what used to be Otori Industries. Not signing the divorce papers will only drag out the time which you will need a lawyer. You have nothing to offer her anymore. Why not just take her settlement while you can. If this gets drug out in court, she will reduce the divorce settlement, leaving you with nothing but the clothes on your back. Even this office of yours is in her name."

This was too much for Kyoya. He didn't even have to see this version of himself to know that the vacant and lifeless eyes he had seen in the other versions would still hold true. It would be redundant to even look. He knew from the way this version was carrying himself that he had given up hope. There is nothing left in life if you give up hope. He grabbed his silent companion by the sleeve and begged, "please take me home… to my home, the current me. Please tell me how to set this straight. What do I need to do?" Kyoya closed his eyes begging and pleading with his travel companion. When he opened his eyes again, what he though was a sleeve was now nothing more than his bed sheets. He was home. He was exhausted. And yet, he was nervous. Kyoya knew, however, that he would have to do some serious work in the morning, so he attempted to sleep.

He woke to the piano one more time. As he thought back to the first visitor of the evening, he remembered her saying that there would be three visitors… why was he being woken for a fourth time since the initial visit? He made his way to the piano, leery of what he would find. He had had enough already.

His first visitor of the evening, the one who went by Sakura, was softly playing the piano, much like her earlier visit. He silently made his way over to her, but was not unnoticed. "Well, dear? Have you seriously considered what you wished for? You know, when you wish on your guardian angel's star, it had better be a good one."

"What exactly is it that I supposedly wished for? I need to know to make an informed decision," he asked, not wanting to make any mistakes after what he had seen.

"In reference to your friend Suou Tamaki, you said, '_I wish he wouldn't have ever moved here!' _Now, I am going to ask you once again… is this truly what you wish for? Do you wish that Suou Tamaki had never moved from France to Japan?"

"If there is the slightest possibility that anything that I saw tonight may remotely come true, then the answer is a resounding NO, that is not what I wish for." He wondered if he could make it any more plain.

"Hmmm, is that so? Well, would you like to think about your wish? You have two more hours until sunrise. The sun should be peek over the horizon at about 6:12 am. Or… hmmm… Or would you rather put your wish on hold indefinitely until you are sure that you need it for something?"

"Not necessary, I think I know what I would ask for. If I only had one wish for my life, I think that after seeing what I have seen tonight… I could honestly say that it would be for my friends to be truly happy in their lives. Me, I may not look forward to what I saw as my life, but it's nothing more and nothing less than what I half expected being third son in the Otori family. What hurt me the most was witnessing my friends and where they would be if my wish had come true."

"A true friend indeed. It pleases me to hear you say that. I have to say that I was a bit worried about you, you know? I wasn't sure you would ever come around, what with all your Otori training and all. I am so very glad that you're turning out the way I had hoped." She smiled gently at him as she stroked his face. "Ahh, but about your wish…"

"If my friends are happy, then there is nothing more that I can wish for."

"If your sure, my dear."

"I'm sure."

With that, she bid him a pleasant night's sleep, and started towards the window. Just before she reached the window, she turned back to Kyoya. "You have to make your own happiness. You do realize that, right?" She turned back away from him, and was quickly gone.

As Kyoya drifted off to sleep, he whispered into the dark, "Yes, I know. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that my friends are happy as well."

The next morning, Kyoya woke as the sun's first rays of light hit his pillow. He knew that he had not slept much, and normally, to wake before noon on a day that he was not required to, was unusual, to say the least. Kyoya knew that he had a lot of work ahead of him, and it wouldn't be easy. This was no time to allow the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord to rear his ugly head. He showered, dressed, ate, and then moved to his desk to start working on possible plans. Time slipped away from him and when he looked at the clock it was already a quarter till nine. Kyoya called for his limo and called to schedule an appointment with the head of the Suou clan. Luck was with him, as he got an early morning appointment. He thought to himself that Sakura must have been smiling on his as he finished his negotiations with the Suou head. As he walked out to his waiting limo, he called an emergency meeting of the host club.

Everyone arrived at the appointed time, because for Kyoya to call an emergency meeting before noon, it had to be important. Yet no one could figure out what the reason was. Tamaki took a seat on one of the love seats, away from the rest of the club members who gathered around a table. "Tamaki-senpai, aren't you going to join us here at the table for the meeting. I am sure Kyoya-senpai will be here shortly, since he is never late," asked Haruhi as she fended off the twins who were trying to get her to change into some silly frilly dress.

"No thank you, my dear daught… err I mean Haruhi. Since I am no longer part of the host club, I have no clue as to why your new leader would invite me to one of your meetings. I'll just sit here until he can explain it to me. Thank you though." He thoughtfully took another sip of tea that she had served him since she had actually gotten there early to make tea and set out snacks for everyone.

Huni-senpai has been asked to provide cakes, reimbursed by the club, of course. So there was a variety of cakes and sweets laid out on the table. Mori-senpai stood behind Huni-senpai as he ate. His stretched his long limbs from the exercise as he just left the dojo. The twins, having been unsuccessful at getting Haruhi to put on the dress where now discussing the next dress that they wanted to design for her while snacking on cake and sipping tea.

Kyoya burst into the room as if he were on fire, throwing his book-bag on the nearest flat surface and yanking out his laptop. "I'm sorry everyone. My meeting with the Suou head took longer than expected. Please forgive my tardiness. Speaking of Suou's, where's Tamaki?" He had not seen his best friend sitting across the room quietly on the loveseat.

"I'm over here, my friend. But why would you need me here? I am no longer a part of your little club. And what's this about you meeting with the head of the family? I thought for sure that father was away on a trip." Tamaki looked a little confused about Kyoya meeting with the head of his family. It was killing him to have to distance himself from his friends, but his Grandmother would not allow him to remain in the club. She had made it adamantly clear that he was strictly forbidden from wasting his time in such a "low-life experiment" as she called it. He didn't have the courage to explain to her that the club had been his idea in the first place. Thinking about all this, he was unaware that Kyoya had made his way to where Tamaki was sitting. Kyoya grabbed his friend by the collar and drug him to the table after thrusting an envelope into his hands.

"Read it."

While Tamaki opened and read the letter inside, Kyoya took a minute to connect his laptop to the projector and pulled down the screen.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tamaki questioned Kyoya, who just grinned uncharacteristically at him.

"Did you read it all the way through? Every word of it? If so, then you should understand what it is stating. Do I really need to explain it to you? Really Tamaki! Even you should be able to understand what your Grandmother is trying to tell you in that letter." Kyoya then turned down the lights and started the projector that was attached to his laptop. "If I may have everyone's attention, please. First, I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know that we basically disband the club after Tamaki said that he was going to quit, so I am here to break it down for everyone."

The first slide went up on the screen. "This, my friends, is our profit/loss statement for the club. Now, every single one of you is close enough to the top of your class that I shouldn't have to go to such extravagant lengths to break it down like I did. But bear with me for a moment since I created these slides for a different target. As you can see, our first year was profitable. Not our best year, but then again, we were only just learning the ins and outs of both hosting as well as running the club as a business. We quickly learned what made the most money, as our profits grew exponentially over the second year."

As the screen changed, Kyoya looked at the faces of his friends. He was so grateful to see them as he knows then instead of how he had seen them the night before that his heart skipped a beat. Yes, he had decided that his friends did mean that much to him. "Here we see a break down of the earnings of each member. Now, I won't admit this to anyone other than the six of you here, but I kept two sets of books. One set told the story as it truly was, with everything from the savings made when we switched to commoner coffee to the actual cost of the vase that Haruhi broke. The second set told a different story though. It made our earnings look less than impressive compared to the true records. It told a story comprised of mostly lies and dishonesty. I'm not proud of it, but I did it so that if anyone questioned our club, they would not know the truth behind the money that we had available. This profit statement that I used to make these slides was only slightly modified from the first set of books. I wanted to make a big impact when I made my presentation. I was thankful that I had kept our profitability a secret for just such an occasion."

Kyoya pointed to the tallest bar on the graph, as he called Haruhi's attention to it stating, "This is the most surprising figure, Haruhi's earnings. Because of everyone's hard work, but mostly because of Haruhi, we were able to not only pay for all the extravagant events, but make cash contribution to the school in the name of the Ouran High School Host Club. Because of this contribution, the school was able to avoid closing certain programs that the head was considering getting rid of due to a lack of funds. Yes, you heard me correctly. Even in our rich society filled school, the school board was having issues with finances and funding some programs. That is not the case any more, thanks to our donation. To top it off, the board does not have to try to explain their failings to the parents and students of our great school now. We, in essence, saved their collective asses. That's why I went to see the Suou head today. I basically bought back our host club, along with our rightful leader. Suou Tamaki, would you please rescind your resignation as club leader. That letter that I handed you should be proof enough that you have your Grandmother's permission. She told me, after viewing my presentation and contribution, that if you wanted to learn business in such a club, we could do this together."

The screen changed once again, showing a picture of the 7 host club members and had the words "true friends" scrawled across the top. "Ok, there are several other screens that I showed the head, but for now, I am going to divulge from the presentation. Last night, I had a nightmare turned revelation. It scared the shit out of me. I can only assume that it was a nightmare or dream because I have never believed in angels or wishing on stars. I have only believed in hard work, specifically my own. You're all going to think that I am totally crazy, but last night my guardian angel showed me how things would have been different if certain events had not taken place. If I ever see any of my friends in such a low place again, I don't think that I could handle it. You guys mean too much to me. Yes. Yes. I know. You are probably thinking that I am out of my mind right now anyways. The great Shadow King never shows emotion. And this can't be Otori Kyoya. But I promise you this, after what I witnessed last night, I will never ever take you six for granted again. Nor will I ever wish that you hadn't entered into my life."

He moved towards Haruhi and took her hand in his, "I know that I never want to lose any of my friends. I know that I don't want to intentionally hurt any of them either. And, I know that what I am about to say may just hurt some of them… but life is too short, and I hope that they will forgive me. Haruhi, I know that everyone here likes you. Some of them love you, but are not familiar with such feelings, so have not been able to express themselves as loving you. But I can't sit idly by anymore. I can't wait for my parents to pick someone who will bring merit to the company by joining in a relationship with me. I just can't. Haruhi, I love you. I haven't said anything until now, and I couldn't put a finger on why. Last night, I finally figured it out. I didn't want to hurt my friends, any of them. I didn't want to hurt Tamaki, who can't figure out that he loves you. I didn't want to cause Kaoru and Hikaru to close themselves off to others again. And I didn't want to set you up to have my father dismiss you as someone in my life simply because he found someone who would have more merit for the company. But now… now… I hope my friends will forgive me for stepping over the 'Haruhi belongs to everyone' boundary, and if my father tries anything, I know I have the strength to stand up to him and tell him that I will date, and maybe one day marry who I want to, of my own accord. Haruhi, I love you. Please be mine."

After the words had been spoken, all hell broke loose! Tamaki tried to grab Kyoya to kill him for molesting his daughter, Kaoru held Hikaru back from trying to throttle Kyoya, Mori held onto Tamaki to stop him from killing Kyoya, and Huni jumped in between Haruhi and everyone else in case it got out of hand and she be in line of danger from all the fighting going on. Somehow, someone landed a punch square on Kyoya's jaw, knocking him flat out on the table. Huni led Haruhi away to a safe distance as Mori held Tamaki's collar in his right hand, and Hikaru's collar in his left. As the two under Mori's restraint started to calm down and Kyoya started to come too, Huni could be heard saying, "Well that got lively, ne Takeshi?"

Once everyone calmed down a little and Kyoya climbed off the table, Haruhi walked back to the table. "Would everyone please sit down and shut up. I have something that I want to say now." Everyone settled into a seat, albeit not as close as they had been before the ruckus had broken out. "Thank you. Ok, so Kyoya, let me make sure that we all understand the same thing, ok? First, despite complaining about how much the different events cost, you were still able to shave off enough money from out budget to make a sizeable contribution to the school, is that correct?"

Kyoya just nodded, while rubbing his swollen jaw.

"And that due to this contribution, you were able to save the school from an embarrassing situation, keep our host club going, and get Tamaki reinstated. Right?"

Kyoya again just nodded.

"And, you're telling us that despite your mask and often indifferent attitude, that you consider those of us here to be your true friends. Correct?"

Again, he just nodded, while still rubbing his swollen jaw.

"Now here is where I seem to have gotten lost and all the fighting broke out. So I want to be perfectly clear on this. You are telling me that even though you know that someone else in the club thinks that they love me, you also feel this way. And you want me to be your girlfriend. Am I on the right path still?"

"I… yes, that's correct. I never wanted to hurt my friends, so I never acted on my feelings for you. I hid them away and tried to deny them. I…"

"I'm not done yet, senpai. So, now, because of a dream, you throw money at the school, you come in here like someone we don't know, and confess to me even though you know that your best friend also likes me, but has yet to admit it to himself. Am I still on the right track?"

"I guess so."

Turning to Tamaki, Haruhi continues on, "Is this true Tamaki-senpai? Do you have feelings for me that you haven't told me yet?"

Tamaki turns ten shades of red but nods.

Facing the twins, together, she asks, "And you two… what about you?"

Kaoru fidgets with the hem of his shirt, as Hikaru slams his fists into the table as he stands. "What does it matter? If either of us couldn't say anything before, what makes you think that we're going to suddenly confess now?"

"What about either of you two?" she queries as she turns to face the final two members of the club.

Huni looks up at Haruhi with wide eyes and says, "Of course we love you Haruhi, but it's like-love, not love-love. It's not the type of love you have to confess to, but rather the type you just want to be around that person. I love you like that because you're my friend, Haruhi. You are, aren't you?" Huni asks as his eyes start to tear up.

"Of course I am your friend." Haruhi's reply calms Huni's nerves, as Mori just grunts in agreement as he ruffles her hair affectionately.

"Ok, so one more question, to make sure I have a full grasp of the situation. You…" turning to were Tamaki and the twins are seated, "are mad at Kyoya-senpai simply because he confessed to me and you didn't. Even though he has admitted that he has had feelings for me for a while, but denied them because he didn't want to hurt you guys… who by the way, never bothered to confess. Is that an accurate description?"

As if a caught with their hands in the cookie jar, all three of the boys cower under her gaze before working up enough courage to nod.

"Aaaannnnnnddddddd… do you boys think that you will be able to forgive Kyoya, especially if I accept his confession? Or is that going to be the breaking point in the friendship? That he cared enough for you to wait and wait for you to do something but you never did." Even she was shocked by her words, but Haruhi had always felt that there was something more to Kyoya-senpai. Maybe dating him would give her a chance to find out more about him, behind that damned mask of indifference.

All three boys mumbled and grumbled until Haruhi stated, "I can't hear you. Can you forgive him, or is the fact that I am not your toy, your daughter, or your possession going to cause you to end such a good friendship?"

"I guess, but not right away," says Tamaki.

"Maybe, as long as he treats you like the princess that you should be treated like," replies Hikaru.

"Do I really have any other choice," states Kaoru.

Haruhi walked over to Kyoya, and gently touched his swollen jaw. "When you drop your indifferent mask, you really drop it hard, don't you? So how does it feel to be the first one to step up and claim the prize… and not because you're an Otori, but because you're Kyoya? Oh, and by the way, you can't randomly add to your girlfriend's debt just because you have a fight or something, ok?"

"So that's a yes?" Kyoya looked down at her tentatively, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"Yes, I will go out with you. That is, on the condition that you don't add to my debt."

"I can't, your debt was paid off long ago. I just didn't tell you because I didn't want you to leave."

"Oh, I see." Haruhi glances at the clock on the wall. "Well then, I guess it's time for me to go."

"What? Why?"

"I have to go cook lunch for dad. I've got to keep him happy if I plan on going out with my new boyfriend." She smiled her natural rookie smile at Kyoya and his heart skipped a beat. "Does everyone want to come over and join us for lunch? I am sure that dad wont mind. Especially if Kyoya tells him that we're dating."

Everyone readily agrees, and the seven friends make their way to the small apartment. Once there, even Ranka (Ryoji) can't find much to say bad about Tamaki since his daughter isn't dating him, but instead has chosen to date Kyoya instead. He is all smiles as they talk happily amongst themselves while Haruhi prepares lunch, with Kyoya by her side, offering to help.

Sakura and her companions watched from on high at the festivities as a smile graces each of their faces. "See that? I knew that my boy would come through for them all. I just knew it. I've watched over Kyoya since the day he was born, and the instant Tamaki came into his life, my job got a lot easier. They balance each other out and have set the other on the right path." She turned to Tamaki's mother with a wink, "I can't thank you enough for what your son has done to my charge. He truly is Heaven sent. And speaking of which, isn't it time that we sent you back. That coma has had your doctors worried long enough. As well as the fact that I overheard Suou-sama mention that he needed to tell his son about his mother. We don't want to burden Tamaki unnecessarily, do we? "

Tamaki's mother smiled as she let go a sigh of relief. She knew that her son was in good hands, and that no matter when she was called home again, for real, he would become a great man. She couldn't deny that she missed him and very much wished that she could see him in person. Yet, she got to see him while she showed his best friend what would have happened if they had not come into one another's lives. That set her mind at ease that she had done the right thing by convincing him to go with his father to Japan. With that, she slipped off of the cloud that she had been perched on and floated back to her body in the hospital in France. Sakura watched as she made her decent and began to wake from the unexplained coma her body had been in while her soul had been trying to save her son and all of his friends. Sakura smiled as she noted that Suou-sama had been on the phone with the doctor getting an update on his son's mother when she woke. The doctor explained that he would have to call back because apparently she had miraculously awoken. They agreed to speak again after the doctor had examined the patient.

Kotoko smiled as she also watched the goings on. She too knew that her darling daughter would be well taken care of now. Ryoji had tried his best and she couldn't complain with the job he had done. Yet she was thankful that her precious girl had befriended that crazy pack of boys. She had also seen that Kyoya was definitely one who would be able to take care of Haruhi in the future. She had seen that even before her daughter broke the vase. Kotoko had been serving as Sakura's apprentice for 10 years now. It was no time at all compared to normal angel work. In fact, with this job done, she was about half way done with her on the job training/ apprenticeship. She was looking forward to the next task that was set before her with great gusto. It was extremely rare for an angel to work on something that involved their own past or relatives, so she was grateful for what she had been allowed to do.

The three sat there for a little longer before the grim reaper shed the black cloak. Shaking off the illusion that had been placed on her, the most beautiful angel fluffed up her wings and grinned. "So Sakura, can I count on you next time I need an additional party to run one of these little schemes? Well, that is if I need to do so, and we don't get caught." She let out a hearty laugh. "I'll never figure out how you get around the rules and don't get in trouble for it. You never once told your charge that his wish was not in his best interest, yet you convinced him to not make a wish at all. Did he even realize that you allowed him to be talked out of the wish, or did you forget to tell him that it had to be worded as 'I wish…'? Who knows, maybe he will wish on that star to marry my charge… what do you think?"

Sakura let out a hearty laugh, herself. "That would be a good thing, Yuki. I am pretty sure that my little apprentice would like that, wouldn't you Kotoko?"

"Huh?" Kotoko hadn't realized that they were talking to her. She had been watching Kyoya and Haruhi together.

"Hey, it looks like we're going to be seeing a lot of each other from now on. Who knows, maybe Kotoko will get her first real assignment and it could end up being her own grandchild. That would be a pretty nice. Oh well, I have to go check on something real quickly. Kotoko, it's been a pleasure working with you again. Oh wait, you didn't know I was around back when we worked together. Well, anyways, I'll be seeing you two around." And with that, Yuki left. Kotoko was very confused by the words that the angel who had just left had said. She turned to Sakura with a quizzical look on her face.

Sakura looked at her companion and laughed at the look on her face. "Oh yeah, I guess I didn't tell you where I found our third companion, did I? She said that she had worked with you but you didn't know that she was around, right? That's because mothers often do the work of a guardian angel while still on earth. Yuki has been Haruhi's guardian angel since she was born. When she said that you had worked together, she meant before your death, when you cared for your daughter. Oh… and uhh…. Kotoko, before you know it, you will be getting your first solo assignment. As much as I shouldn't be telling you this, Yuki has a bit of knowledge that most other guardian angels don't. So, when she said something about maybe your first solo assignment will be your own grandchild… well, I would start preparing myself for the task if I was you." Sakura giggled as she turned her attention back to her charge, leaving her apprentice to ponder the information that had been implied.

Yuki smiled as she reported to her boss, "Yes sir. I believe that Kotoko will do nicely as the guardian angel for Otori Kyosuke. I also believe that while Kyosuke is under his parent's care, that Kotoko, Sakura, and I will do fine working together. I look forward to the joint family assignment. In the mean time, sir, I will continue to monitor the other angel apprentices to be on the lookout for ones to assign to the other two children who will be born to Otori Kyoya and Haruhi Fujioka.


End file.
